


No Tomorrow

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tomorrow

It wasn't love. They were just two men taking what they needed from each other. There were no flowery words or promises of forever for them — that wasn't what Rick or Daryl wanted. They had no need for lingering touches. Whenever Daryl came to Rick it was hard and rough as the ex-Sheriff entered him night after night. Sweet caresses and murmured declarations of love were for people like Glenn and Maggie — not them.

Their nights had nothing to do with desire or lust; it was an outlet. Rick and Daryl's coupling was born out of the need to hurt and to let go. Each thrust or bite was for another family member they had to bury or walker they had to kill. For them there was nothing beyond the hard fucks and the lonely nights they spent after. So no, there was no love between them because who could love someone when every day could be their last one alive.


End file.
